Um amor de colegial
by Kaah1
Summary: Sango é muito inteligente no colegial, porém, conta muitas mentiras e é falsa com os outros para garantir que seja admirada no colégio. Então, Mirok entra na vida dela, mudando-a completamente
1. Capítulo O1 – O começo 初め

**Ela caminhava apressada pelas ruas de Tókio, tentando chegar antes que o sinal batesse. A escola ainda estava distante, mas, ela já suava, e muito.**

**Ao dobrar a esquina, colidiu com uma pessoa, caindo sentada e derrubando todos seus livros.**

**Era um moreno alto e tinha um corpo muito bonito. Seus cabelos eram presos em um minúsculo rabo de cavalo, o deixando com ar ridículo para ela, mas sexy, para muitas meninas.**

**- Não olha por onde anda cara? – ela estava irritada**

**- De-desculpe-me..**

**- Que isso não se repita… - disse, recolhendo seus livros, virada de costas e agachada, um grande erro de quem está perto de Mirok Takashi. Ele não perdeu nem um tempo e apalpou a menina para ver se era realmente bem dotada.**

**A menina ficou por um instante pálida e boba. Até que a raiva fez seu rosto ficar completamente vermelha. A mão dela rodou no ar e um belo tabefe se marcou no rosto do menino.**

**Ela bateu com muita força, fazendo o rosto dele virar e o pescoço estalar levemente. Ele a olhou assustado. Ela terminou de recolher suas coisas e sai correndo**

**oOoOoO**

**- Ah! Olá Sango! Fez os trabalhos de Geografia?**

**- Claro! Quem você pensa que sou? Kagome Higurashi?**

**- Desculpe-me – a menina começou a sussurrar**

**- OK. Agora, eu vou me sentar, o professor já chegou – e disse, terminando com um sorriso angelical**

**oOoOoO**

**- E ai cara... tudo bom? Que marca é essa no seu rosto?**

**- Tomei mais um tapa de uma garota – respondeu ele, cabisbaixo**

**- Puxa mais essa é forte hein! Ficou muito marcado**

**- Eu sei – ele o encarou com um olhar mortal e se dirigiu para sua sala, o 1º F**

**oOoOoO**

**- Olá a todos aqui presentes. Eu sou o professor de sociologia e estou feliz em ver novas cabecinhas aqui cursando o colegial. Muitos eu não conheço e…**

**Toc, toc, toc**

**- Pode entrar – disse o professor, ríspido**

**Então, um belo moreno, de olhos azuis escuros e profundos com os cabelos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo preto entrou ao lado de um garoto de cabelos longos e prateados. Seus olhos, por sua vez era dourados.**

**- Não permitirei que isso se repita – disse o professor, muito zangado com a interrupção. Sango bufou ao ouvir o suspiro atrás de si e deu de cara com sua arquiinimiga: Kagome Higurashi. Ambas viraram quando viram a outra.**

**oOoOoO**

**Acho que até agora não contei descentemente a história de Sango. Ela é uma menina comum, com os pais com uma boa condição financeira e tal. Normal até ai. Mas não. É bruta e mesquinha, escondendo sua personalidade através de seu sorriso, a maioria das vezes falso. Sempre tentava achar uma oportunidade de passar a perna nos outros. Ela é assim por que nunca teve amigos.**

**Na verdade, chegou a ter uma. Era Kagome Higurashi. Hoje em dia são inimigas mortais. Porque? Eu lhes conto.**

**Uma amiga de ambas contou uma calúnia para Kagome e Sango sobre ambas. "Revelou seus segredos mais secretos". Uma infame chamada Kikyou, colega de Sango, que só serve para pedir cola nas provas.**

**Por causa de tais calúnias, ambas foram aos poucos se separando. Um dia, Sango, a desastrada, derramou seu lanche em Kagome em cima da escada, já que Kagome estava passando por baixo. Foi um escândalo, e acabou dando em uma guerra de comida e diretoria.**

**Apesar disso, Kagome ainda ficava triste e sentia falta da amiga, mesmo tendo do seu lado Kira e Kanna.**


	2. Capítulo O2 – Escola 学校

**Ela caminhava apressada pelas ruas de Tókio, tentando chegar antes que o sinal batesse. A escola ainda estava distante, mas, ela já suava, e muito.**

**Ao dobrar a esquina, colidiu com uma pessoa, caindo sentada e derrubando todos seus livros.**

**Era um moreno alto e tinha um corpo muito bonito. Seus cabelos eram presos em um minúsculo rabo de cavalo, o deixando com ar ridículo para ela, mas sexy, para muitas meninas.**

**- Não olha por onde anda cara? – ela estava irritada**

**- De-desculpe-me..**

**- Que isso não se repita… - disse, recolhendo seus livros, virada de costas e agachada, um grande erro de quem está perto de Mirok Takashi. Ele não perdeu nem um tempo e apalpou a menina para ver se era realmente bem dotada.**

**A menina ficou por um instante pálida e boba. Até que a raiva fez seu rosto ficar completamente vermelha. A mão dela rodou no ar e um belo tabefe se marcou no rosto do menino.**

**Ela bateu com muita força, fazendo o rosto dele virar e o pescoço estalar levemente. Ele a olhou assustado. Ela terminou de recolher suas coisas e sai correndo**

**oOoOoO**

**- Ah! Olá Sango! Fez os trabalhos de Geografia?**

**- Claro! Quem você pensa que sou? Kagome Higurashi?**

**- Desculpe-me – a menina começou a sussurrar**

**- OK. Agora, eu vou me sentar, o professor já chegou – e disse, terminando com um sorriso angelical**

**oOoOoO**

**- E ai cara... tudo bom? Que marca é essa no seu rosto?**

**- Tomei mais um tapa de uma garota – respondeu ele, cabisbaixo**

**- Puxa mais essa é forte hein! Ficou muito marcado**

**- Eu sei – ele o encarou com um olhar mortal e se dirigiu para sua sala, o 1º F**

**oOoOoO**

**- Olá a todos aqui presentes. Eu sou o professor de sociologia e estou feliz em ver novas cabecinhas aqui cursando o colegial. Muitos eu não conheço e…**

**Toc, toc, toc**

**- Pode entrar – disse o professor, ríspido**

**Então, um belo moreno, de olhos azuis escuros e profundos com os cabelos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo preto entrou ao lado de um garoto de cabelos longos e prateados. Seus olhos, por sua vez era dourados.**

**- Não permitirei que isso se repita – disse o professor, muito zangado com a interrupção. Sango bufou ao ouvir o suspiro atrás de si e deu de cara com sua arquiinimiga: Kagome Higurashi. Ambas viraram quando viram a outra.**

**oOoOoO**

**Acho que até agora não contei descentemente a história de Sango. Ela é uma menina comum, com os pais com uma boa condição financeira e tal. Normal até ai. Mas não. É bruta e mesquinha, escondendo sua personalidade através de seu sorriso, a maioria das vezes falso. Sempre tentava achar uma oportunidade de passar a perna nos outros. Ela é assim por que nunca teve amigos.**

**Na verdade, chegou a ter uma. Era Kagome Higurashi. Hoje em dia são inimigas mortais. Porque? Eu lhes conto.**

**Uma amiga de ambas contou uma calúnia para Kagome e Sango sobre ambas. "Revelou seus segredos mais secretos". Uma infame chamada Kikyou, colega de Sango, que só serve para pedir cola nas provas.**

**Por causa de tais calúnias, ambas foram aos poucos se separando. Um dia, Sango, a desastrada, derramou seu lanche em Kagome em cima da escada, já que Kagome estava passando por baixo. Foi um escândalo, e acabou dando em uma guerra de comida e diretoria.**

**Apesar disso, Kagome ainda ficava triste e sentia falta da amiga, mesmo tendo do seu lado Kira e Kanna.**


End file.
